poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures Chronicles
''Thomas' Adventures Chronicles ''is an upcoming TV series to be created by 76859Thomas. Here's the list of heroes, villains and episodes. Heroes *The Steam Team: (Thomas the Tank Engine, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Nia & Rebecca), Edward, Henry, Toby, The Logging locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie & Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle & Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer and Trixie *Hiro *Sir Topham Hatt *Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart *Star Swirl the Bearded, Stygian, Rockhoof, Mistmane, Somnambula, Flash Magnus and Mage Meadowbrook *Discord *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream *Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the Dog *Elsa the Snow Queen, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf *Sooty, Sweep, Soo and Little Cousin Scampi *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon and Nerville *Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank and Zenda *Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario *Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam the Penguin and Albert the Magic Pudding *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow & his Brothers and Mrs. Jumbo *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Alise, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Uberta, Lord Rogers, Bromley, Bridget, Cutter, Jojo and Brodie *Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys and Batty Koda *Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock *Molly Hale *Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and Zazu *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers and Edmond *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash *Sora, Kairi and Riku *Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *The Star Fleet: Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine and Grampus *The Bakugan Battle Brawlers & their Bakugan (Dan Kuso, Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Julie Makimoto, Alice Gehabich, Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Skyress, Gorem and Hydranoid) *Dot *Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis *Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck and Duke *Lincoln Loud, his Sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud *Samurai Jack, Ashi, and The Scotsman *Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains *The Devious of Evil: (Devious Diesel, Iron' Arry & Bert, Sailor John, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow, The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Hurricane Harry, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap & his wife Greta Ghoul), Prince Froglip, The Goblin Queen, The Goblin King, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Katz, Le Quack, Cajun Fox, Clutching Foot, Weremole & Queen of the Black Puddle) *Grogar *The Dazzlings *Principal Cinch *Naga *Mother Gothel *King Candy/Turbo and Cy-Bugs *Prince Hans *The Duke of Weselton *Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, The Gangreen Gang and The Amoeba Boys *Rothbart *Dr. Facilier *The Grand Duke of Owls and Hunch *Hades, Pain & Panic *Ursula *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Professor Ratigan and Fidget *Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon and Winterbolt *Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Gaston *Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Mewoth) *Sheldon J. Plankton *The Horned King and Creeper *Morgana and Undertow *Rasputin *The Z-Stacks: Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip and Captain Zero *Nora Beady *Aku Episode Guide Season 1 #Episode 1: Rainbow Dash Vs. Bill or is it Ben? #Episode 2: Henry's Nightmare #Episode 3: Crossed Lines #Episode 4: The Monster Under the Shed #Episode 5: Percy and the Brake Van #Episode 6: Drip Tank #Episode 7: Bill and Ben's Christmas Delivery #Episode 8: Never Trust Starlight Glimmer #Episode 9: The Sound of the Spectre #Episode 10: Thomas and the Evil Diesel #Episode 11: Toby in Quarantine #Episode 12: The Rainbooms' Trip to Misty Island #Episode 13: Emily and the Railway Series #Episode 14: Thomas and the Christmas Disaster #Episode 15: Sunset Shimmer vs Sunset Shimmer #Epsiode 16: The Old Faulty Truck #Epsiode 17: Percynapped!!! #Episode 18: Henry and the Wildfire #Episode 19: Duke's Picnic Train #Episode 20: Twilight, Starlight and the Scottish Twins #Epsiode 21: Vandalised #Episode 22: The Curse of Fowler's Ghost #Episdoe 23: Close Encounters Of An Engine's Kind #Episode 24: Emily's Make Up! #Episode 25: Super Percy and James Wonder!!! #Episode 26: Thomas' Sleepuffing Season 2 #Episode 27: Boulder of Doom Part 1 #Episode 28: Boulder of Doom Part 2 #Episode 29: Bash and Dash's Fallout # Episode 30: Unstoppable Talking Ferdinand # Episode 31: I Never Mojonism I Didn't Like # Episode 32: Happy Birthday, Thomas! # Episode 33: Overprotected # Episode 34: Do Not Enter the Pass! # Episode 35: A Love Letter for Fluttershy! # Episode 36: Sunny Flare's Misty Island Safety Rules # Episode 37: Who is the Best or Worst Engine Ever? # Episode 38: Thomas and the Hurricane # Episode 39: Grampus and the Underwater Volcano # Episode 40: High Speed Gordon # Episode 41: Samson, Bradford and the Munitions # Episode 42: Near Miss # Episode 43: Melody's Trapped in the Depths # Episode 44: Baby Discord! # Episode 45: Thomas Lost his Voice # Episode 46: The Secret Tender Club # Episode 47: Washed Out! # Episode 48: The Tale of Two Twilight Sparkle # Episode 49: Patience is a Virtue # Episode 50: Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem # Episode 51: Pop-Special # Episode 52: Sir Handel Comes Home Season 3 # Episode 53: The Adventure of the LOUD-Sitting # Episode 54: Devious Thomas and Diesel the Tank Engine # Episode 55: Dan and Runo's Breakup # Episode 56: Back to the Welsh Coal! # Episode 57: What Happened to Diesel 10? # Episode 58: Princess Irene Gets Lost # Epsiode 59: Thomas and the Twins # Episode 60: Buffer Bashing # Epsiode 61: Secret of the Old Mid-Sodor Railway # Episode 62: Molly Drives Thomas # Episode 63: The Trouble with Diesels # Episode 64: Sci-Twi's Sleepover Surprise # Episode 65: Half Stuck in the Portal # Episode 66: Sorcerer Ash Ketchum! # Episode 67: Trouble at Swan Lake # Episode 68: Thomas the Teenage Boy # Episode 69: A Blast from the Past # Episode 70: The Case of the Stolen Goods Train # Episdoe 71: Thomas Travels through Time Part 1 # Episode 72: Thomas Travels through Time Part 2 # Episdoe 73: Percy's First Mail Run # Episode 74: Running the Risk! # Episode 75: Oliver's Parrot # Episode 76: Stuck in the Doom Dimension # Episode 77: School's Pumpkin Contest # Episode 78: Diamond Tiara and Vinnie Season 4 # Episode 79: The Cinch Controller Part 1 # Episode 80: The Cinch Controller Part 2 # Episode 81: Thomas and Indigo Zap's Daring Race # Episode 82: Magpie Stew # Episode 83: Toby's Megatrain # Episode 84: High Load # Episode 85: Old Groaner # Episode 86: Lost in the Fog # Episode 87: The Revenge of the April Fool Queen # Episode 88: Cab Over Wheels! # Episode 89: Big Marucho! # Episode 90: Phillip's Bumpy Branch line # Episode 91: A Virus on the Loose # Episode 92: Bill and Ben's 28 Pranks Later # Episode 93: Camped on The Mainland # Episode 94: Thomas the Rabbitsitter # Episode 95: Philip and Discord # Episode 96: Thomas On A Dangerous Island # Episode 97: Apple Bloom's New Friend # Episode 98: Thomas and the Poachers Trivia *Some of the episodes will be based on some stories from The Railway Series, Thomas & Friends Annual books and Thomas & Friends Magazines. Category:76859Thomas Category:TV series Thomas' Adventures Chronicles Thomas' Adventures TV Series